It Was Just a Coincidence
by Please Notice Me Sempi
Summary: She was there in the right time to see it happening and save his life. Just a one shot about lalu . AU
1. JC

**I heard a song and the idea just came to me, I needed to write that very very much**

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

"So Heartfilla san…"

"Please call me Lucy, I don't like my last name" said the woman with a soft smile on her face.

"As you wish, Lucy san, what can you tell us about what happened on October 15, when my client got shot and as a result was held at the Fairy Tail hospital for a 2 weeks time ?"asked the lawyer.

"Well, you see um …?" she looked at him with a questioning look.

"Claive, Gildarts Claive" he said and that was obvious how confident he was, after all he was the best lawyer in Fiore. With great physique that you can see through his expensive Armani suit. His red hair was the first thing you will notice and then goes his hard eyes that looked like he saw the world, everybody knew that his scars were from the war that was 15 years ago, but nobody dared to talk about it.

"Claive san, I was returning from work and ….

_Lucy heartfillia was exhausted, she worked more than usual today for a 2 two weeks vacation, and she got it! Now she was in her black Sedan, lights off, and parked at the side of the street. Lucy was a beautiful woman, she had big brown eyes and soft blonde hair, and she was very slender as if she would brake if you won't be gentle with her but looks can be deceiving. She had a fighting spirit despite her gentleness._

_ she was startled from her thought by two men who talked to each other animatedly _'they are fighting'_ she realized. Deciding that this is not her business she wanted to leave, to her surprise one of the men took out a gun and pushed the trigger. As if in slow motion she saw how the bullet started to fly, pierced the other man's body, and he fell on the cold unforgiving ground. The shooter looked around and walked away, but not before she noticed the snake tattoo on his left arm._

"…saw a snake tattoo on his left arm" she said with a calm voice. To be honest she freaked everyone out a little bit, how can she be so calm after witnessing someone got shot?!

Gildarts was surprised that she didn't broke down in tears like most woman her age, she was 26. He heard from the medics that she was calm at the crime scene, and all the way to the hospital, it was like she could never freak-out.

"What happened next?" personally he liked the girl, but work is work.

"I did what anyone will do in this kind of situation, I called 911 and was driving with him to the hospital…

_While Lucy waited for the ambulance to arrive she studied the man, he was blonde like her but darker, his eyes were closed to her displeasure but he had a scar on his right eye _'how brutal'_ she thought. Taking notice of his heavy breathing she undressed her jacket and putted it over his wound to stop the blood from flowing. After a few minutes and jacket soaked in blood she heard the sirens and saw the red lights of the ambulance. When she saw the paramedics she stepped aside to let them get to the man who now was very pale due to the blood loss. They putted him in the ambulance and turned to thank the woman._

"_I am coming with him" she said, not leaving any place for farther discussion, the paramedics could only nod. In the ambulance she held his hand in an attempt to comfort the man, and by the looks of it, she was doing great._

_He was brought straight to the operation table when they arrived. _

_She was waiting for any news about his whereabouts when she heard a manly voice.__  
__"Miss, you came with the man who got shut?" asked the man, _the doctor_ she thought. He was young with dark black hair and blue eyes, tall with a great smile._

"_Yes I am, call me Lucy" she said while shaking his hand ._

_"How is he? "She asked_

"_He is stable, if you want you can follow me to his room" he said and started walking to the man's room._

"_Thank you Dr…?" she looked at him expectantly ._

"_Fullbaster, my name is Gray Fullbaster" he said with a small chuckle._

"_Oh…um do you by any chance know someone by the name Natsu Dragnell?"_

"_Um yeah, I know him why?" he asked surprised ._

"_So may I assume that you are ice princess?" she asked amused._

"_WHA….that idiot"he mumbled "you are his friend?"_

"_Not really" they were on their way to the man's room._

"_How come?" he was confused, Natsu became friends with all the people he came across (whether they wanted it or not)._

"_Well…I kind of avoid him" Natsu was really a nice guy but she didn't like people very much, she preferred to avoid them._

"_Huh, oh here we are" he opened the door .The sight is not very pleasant, the man was laying on the bad with tubes from his chest and arms, and there was a machine that was making a beeping sound. _

"_Thank you" she came in and sat on the chair closer to the bad._

"_Sure no problem, um…" he hesitated._

_She noticed his nervous state " yes?"_

"_No nothing serious I was just wondering if you know him?" he couldn't help it, she was just so strange …and cute but that doesn't matter right now._

"_No, but I saw what happened "she said, like she was talking about the weather, like she didn't saw someone who got shot._

"_Oh…..okay I will come in a few hours to see how he is doing " he needed to call Natsu._

"_Okay, I will be here"_

_*half an hour later*_

_The first thing he felt was the pain in his head and his dry throat ._

_He opened his eyes, 'what happened? Where am I?' he thought ,confused._

"_Oh you are awake" a voice said 'who is it?'_

_He groaned _

"_Oh wait I will get you some water" she said and exited the room._

'_A woman, she is cute but who the hell is she?'_

"_Here" she said with a small smile ._

"_Thanks" his voice was hoarse "who are you?"_

"_Me? I am Nobody" again that small smile ._

"_Hmm, good I like being with Nobody" she laughed a little "I am Laxus Drayer" _

"_Well, Laxus Drayer, you need to sleep so that your wound will heal faster, I will be here when you wake up" _

_Oh right he was shot, he had a fight with Gajeel._

_ 'who could have thought that he had a gun, but I am an idiot every yakuza have gun on his body, pops will kill me'__  
__he is sleepy, he need to sleep._

"_Good night Nobody" he said jokingly._

"_Good night Laxus san" she laughed ._

…..His name is Laxus" she finished

"Uh…why did you say that your name is nobody?" asked the lawyer.

"Because Clive san I am not stupid, he could have been a very dangerous person" she said with a sweet smile.

"Right"

"So you took care of him the whole 2 weeks' time?"

"Yes you are right"

"Thank you for your testimony Lucy san"

"No problem"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On her way home she was thinking about her time with Laxus.

"_So Nobody, care to tell me your real name?" he asked_

_That was his 3ed day in the hospital and the only thing that kept him from boredom was the woman who took care of him, she was cute, interesting, and very gentle .He liked her._

_On her side she just couldn't get enough of the man. He was, funny, attractive, and smart and they hit it off in the moment he woke up._

"Sweetie I am home"

"Welcome home Nobody-she raised an eyebrow-, haha just joking. Welcome home Lucy" they kissed.

It all happened a month ago.

**So that it. It was just a cute one shot that was inspired by a song I heard on the radio **

**Hope you like it R&amp;R**


	2. JC bonus

**Hay guys, I noticed I didn't explain about Lucy x Natsu relationships so here the explanation **

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Natsu's and Gray's talk on the phone.

Gray: hi, Flamebrain.

Natsu: oh, it's the Ice Princess, what can I do for you?

Gray: nothing serious, I just met Lucy Heartfillia here, know her?

Natsu: Luce? Is she okay?

Gray: yeah, she just came with a guy who got shot….Luce? She said you are not really friends but you have a nickname for her?

Natsu: haha yeah, I keep trying to befriend her but she just smiles and walk away or answer with short answers, haha hard character.

Gray: wow, sound a bit harsh don't you think?

Natsu: yeah but she is a co-worker and help everybody but she keeps being alone .But that doesn't matter you will see we will be best friends in no time.

Gray: ah, yeah sure, good luck.

Natsu: yeah, thanks. Keep an eye on her for me would you?

Gray: no problem, hope Juvia don't misunderstand the situation.

Natsu: yeah your wife can be scary sometimes.

Gray: shut up! Not everybody made out of honey like yours.

Natsu: HA! Lisanna is the best, Ice Princess.

Gray: because she is the only one who can stand you flame brain! Next time I see you I will break your jaw.

Natsu: oh yeah Popsicle?! I will break your skull so hard even a doctor like you won't be able to fix it!

Gray: idiot, you just said I am a great doctor.

Natsu: no I didn…SHIT! Bye!

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Gray laughed at the phone.

**So that all. Hope you like it!**


End file.
